Till The Scar
by Explicaturus Mysterium
Summary: A tale of Lily's, Marauders', Severus' years through Hogwarts and the Orders' fight against Voldemort in the most canon supportive way possible, right till Harry gets his scar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:-** The characters, locations and the original plot belongs to J. K. Rowling. We don't claim any profits from this fanfiction. Here, we present a canon supportive story of the war against Lord Voldemort, beginning from Lily and Marauders' first year and all the events that take place right _Till The Scar._

 _ **CHAPTER 1: THE CRASH THAT NEVER CAME**_

On the first of September dawned a sunny autumn day. By 10 o'clock the King's Cross station was filled with its usual crowd of jostling people. Some were walking (almost lazily), some ran to catch their trains and some stood whispering and pointing at a rather curious a group of people wearing emerald green and purple cloaks. Many ignored them; a few passed by giving strange looks and even less stopped to have a closer look. They dismissed it as some weird kind of fashion (if that was possible), and started down their own path.

But one girl, not more than eleven, stood stock still before the barrier separating the platforms 9 and 10. She had fiery red hair, emerald green eyes and a beautiful face which was torn between panic and excitement. That was Lily Evans.

"Oh God, Lily! I'm telling you it's not going to work." said another girl who had a horse-like face, long neck and curly blonde hair.

"But Tuney, _the Diagon Alley worked!_ There must be some way. Let me figure it out." saying this Lily fell deep in thought. Even though she had contradicted her sister, Petunia, a small doubt began finding its way into her head. What if all this was just a dream? Or a hallucination, perhaps? She shook her head and reminded herself of the trip to Diagon Alley. _This is going to be fine. Severus wouldn't lie to me,_ she kept repeating to herself.

A gentle hand upon her shoulder jolted her from her reverie. She turned to look into the smiling face of her father. He gave her an encouraging smile and all her doubts vanished. With one hand clasped tightly around her father's and the other pushing the trolley, she broke into a run towards the barrier with her father in tow. She was going to crash, she knew it. She was going to crash and get a bump on her forehead, a prize for being stupid enough to believe in Severus and that goddamned letter.

She ran, ran and just ran… _where was the crash?_

Lily opened her eyes without realizing that she had closed them to see a magnificent scarlet engine on the platform _Nine And Three Quarters_. _I have done it!_ She turned to her father who stood just as amazed, his face beaming with pride and joy. He went back to bring Petunia and her mother onto the platform, while Lily stared at her surroundings with sheer wonder etched upon her face.

WHAM! _So here's the crash,_ Lily thought as she toppled onto the floor, a boy following her suit. Lily looked beside her to find a guy with messy jet-black hair, round glasses, hazel eyes and a lopsided grin that seemed to be plastered permanently upon his face.

"Watch your step, will you?" Lily said angrily.

"Ow! That hurt!" said the boy. It was hard to tell whether he was referring to the crash or her words.

"Well?" Lily prompted.

"Er, what?" he asked confusedly.

"Apologize!" Lily ordered.

"What for?" that grin was back.

"You crashed into me for your kind information!"

"Well _I_ was walking and _you_ stood in my way! It's you who should be apologizing for standing here as if you were petrified."

"As if I were what?" Lily asked distractedly. He gave her a haughty look and walked past her without an explanation. She was tempted to go after him to teach him a lesson but instead stomped her foot venting out her anger. Her father would be coming any time now and she couldn't get separated from them. This _was_ a strange place after all. And that feeling of excitement returned. _I'm going to Hogwarts!_ She thought gleefully.

James Potter was never of the type to get angry with crashes such as these but this girl in particular infuriated him. The nerve of her to ask him to apologize! _How dare she?_ He thought while moving through the train to find an empty compartment. He found one somewhere near the middle of the train. He settled down and took a peek out of the window and saw the same girl he'd bumped into. She was _again_ arguing, this time with another girl. _I guess that runs in her blood,_ James thought. He looked further along the platform to find a boy with curtains of greasy black hair staring at the same girl. The boy walked towards the girl and began speaking to her in a low voice. Meanwhile the other girl (which he presumed was her sister) turned to her mother saying, "… that awful boy…" James, thinking that she was talking about him, felt a ripple of anger and wondered whether he should hex her…

"Hello there," The compartment doors slid open to reveal a boy with grey eyes, shoulder length dark hair and a mischievous smile. Something told James that he was to be best friends with this guy. He sat down opposite James extending one hand in greeting while the other ruffled his long dark hair.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black! And you are?" he asked.

James shook Sirius' hand while saying, "James Potter."

"I have a feeling that you've been up to something sneaky." He stated simply.

"You got that right." said Sirius, grinning.

"Well?"

"Er, the Slytherins got into a tight spot with me and I helped them out." Sirius replied innocently.

"And how exactly did you help them out?"

"Might've hexed a few, punched some and I definitely kicked one atleast!"

"Er, punched?" James asked in confusion. He had never heard of wizards kicking and punching while dueling.

"Quidditch reflexes," Sirius replied, waving a hand nonchalantly, "I'm just a built for the Beater."

"Which broom have you got?" James asked eagerly, "I'm desperately waiting for the Cleansweep 2 to come out."

"I'm still riding a Comet 280." said Sirius, his face falling a little.

As James was about to reply the compartment doors slid open yet again. In came, a sandy haired boy in shabby clothes and a wary look in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked politely.

"Only if you don't bite me." said Sirius mockingly.

The boy stiffened. An odd closed look appeared upon his face. Was that hurt or fury? He turned to leave but James grabbed his arm and pushed him unceremoniously onto the seat. "Don't mind this idiot,"he said,"I'm James potter, by the way."

"I'm Remus Lupin." said the boy in a dignified voice.

"Funny name, that!" Sirius piped up, "I'm the would-be Minister for Magic, Sirius Black- the great!"

James laughed out and even Remus couldn't help chuckle a bit. And with that began a saga of friendship.


	2. Enemities and Friendships

Chapter 2 - Enmities and Friendships

"...and that big fat oaf grabbed me from behind and tried to strangle me. I dug my elbow hard in his stomach. Guess I might've broken a rib or two." Sirius was telling his friends animatedly.

James and Remus doubled over with laughter. "Blimey! They're pathetic!" said James wiping tears of mirth.

Remus found himself enjoying the company of James and Sirius. Just as he was about to make a remark upon Sirius' amusing fight, they heard a commotion outside their compartment. The three exchanged uneasy looks and wondered if they should go out.

WHAAAM

The decision was made.

'These crashes are never going to leave me alone.' James thought, stepping out of the compartment. The three boys pushed their way through a crowd of students to meet a terrific sight. A squat boy was cowering from at least a dozen of Slytherins all of whom had their wands drawn out.

"P-Please leave m-me alone…" the squat boy begged.

"Oi," Sirius shouted, "Get off him you filthy morons!"

A girl with dark hair, heavily lidded eyes, and beautiful face seemed to be the leader of the gang.

Slowly she turned her head towards Sirius. Her prior beautiful face now had an evil and dangerous look to it. Her mere presence spoke of power. The boy on the floor shuddered.

"Go away and never show your ugly face ever again, dear Bella." Sirius spat.

"I would not say that if I were you." She said, her eyes gleaming.

"I can see how brave you are," said James scathingly, "Can't even take on a first-year single-handedly!"

"Tell your friend to stay out of it, Sirius." said the girl sweetly.

"Why don't you tell your pathetic excuse for friends to vanish from the face of the earth," Sirius retorted. "It'll do us all so much good."

"What are you? A filthy muggle?" said the girl in cold fury.

"Have it your own way, Bellatrix." Sirius replied coolly.

"You are going the wrong way, brother. You'll be sorted into the house of mudbloods if you go on like this." behind Bellatrix the Slytherins smirked evilly.

Wands drawn out in a threatening gesture, the Slytherins started advancing upon the boys who too had their wands aiming at them.

"Oi, you! What's going on there?" They heard someone shout from behind the Slytherins. A tall boy pushed his way through the crowd, a prefect badge gleaming at the front of his robes. He had brown eyes, a plump face and light brown hair. James recognised him instantly as Gideon Prewett, the Gryffindor prefect.

"Hello there, Gideon. We were having a pleasant chat with the Slytherins. Getting to know our lovely seniors, you know."

Sirius raised an eyebrow tauntingly at Bellatrix. "You must remember where your loyalties lie!" She hissed at him and with a last evil look at them, left with the Slytherins.

"Off to your compartment boys. Don't go picking up trouble on your first day. See you later James." Said Gideon and walked down the train.

The three boys now bent towards the squat boy who lay helpless upon the floor.

"Are you sure you'll be able to walk?" James asked him kindly.

"I don't think he will." Sirius answered examining him.

"I'll take him to the mediwitch. You go on. Get into the compartment." Said Remus.

And the four boys dispersed.

"That raving old lunatic!" Sirius fumed as he slammed the compartment door shut.

"Take it easy, mate." James said as he flopped onto the seat beside him. He glanced at the window and saw the same girl he'd crashed into. She was staring absent-mindedly out of the window. Now that she was not breathing down his neck, he couldn't help but notice that she was quite pretty. He decided to make no comment (In case she started fuming again) and turned his attention to the bigger problem at hand, Sirius Black.

"Your cousin's hair were rather unusual, don't you think?"

"Rather like a bird's nest, you mean? Asked Sirius, "Well they are always-hang on-" he said in a dawning comprehension, "What did you _do_?"

"Let's just say, her hair will be getting a pleasant makeover after every half an hour or so." said James with a devilish grin while Sirius roared with laughter.


	3. The Choice Of Friends

Chapter 3: THE CHOICE OF FRIENDS

Warning: Spoiler Alert- A scene is borrowed from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as per the need of the Fan Fiction. If you haven't read the book please read the chapter at your own risk.

Lily wandered absentmindedly through the train in search of an empty compartment. She found one somewhere near the middle and settled down. She stared at the passing meadows, her mind fixed on Petunia. She was hurt by Petunia's words. She heard the compartment doors open and then slam shut but she ignored. She couldn't deny that she too had made a mistake and she was going to make up for it. Lily decided that she would definitely speak to the headmaster and she had already apologized profusely to Petunia. But that didn't mean she could call her a freak all the time. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that her sister could say such a horrible thing to her. 'Are all witches and wizards freaks?' she thought, 'how can she say that?'

She was jolted from her thoughts by a sound of booming laughter that filled the compartment.Glancing to the right she saw two boys rolling in their seats with laughter. She gave them a disgusted look and resumed her staring. The boys reminded her of Severus. She was just as disgusted with him. Just then the compartment door slid open. In came the boy with greasy black hair and hooked nose and sat opposite her. She recognized him as Severus Snape.

Scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows*

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she is my sister!"

"She is only a-" He caught himself quickly; Lily too busy trying to wipe her tears without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we are going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We are off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point looked round at the word.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Lily heard from another boy in the compartment and scowled. She once again looked out of the window, completely disinterested in her surroundings. Her thoughts drifted to Hogwarts. Hogwarts! It was something she had been dreaming about all summer, perhaps long before that. She had tried to learn as much as possible about Hogwarts and read every book about it she could lay her hands upon. And yet she thought that she knew nothing about it. As though there was always something more about it, more that could never be written in a book. And then there was a matter of Houses. She wondered if she and Severus would end up in one house. What if not? She quickly banished that thought and looked away from the window to find an agitated Severus deeply immersed in a quarrel with the other two boys in the compartment.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." She said. *

One of the boys imitated her voice. She turned to give him a contemptuous look and was startled to see that he was the same boy who had crashed into her.

"See ya Snivellus!"* He called.

She glowered at him and walked out of the compartment slamming the door shut behind her.

"Ugh- I am sick of this boy!" Lily ranted, stamping her foot.

Severus nodded in agreement, "Prats, both of them, bigoted gits!"

Lily gave him a withering look. "I'm still angry with you." She grunted.

Severus sighed. "Come on, Lily. We have already gone through this. We never meant to intrude. We were just curious." He took her hand in his, "I want you to meet my new friends whom I just met on the train" And he led her down the train.

They stepped into a compartment, in which the people, Lily thought, were very odd looking. They sat with stiff backs and haughty looks upon their faces. They had an aura of extreme sophistication. 'Must be rich lads,' Lily thought. A boy with a pale pointed face and blonde hair stood up and extended his hand towards Severus. "Ah, Snape." He said with a tiny jerk of his head.

"Malfoy," Severus nodded.

"Take a seat, Severus." Malfoy gestured to the empty seats "And who might you be?" He asked Lily politely.

"Lily Evans," she said guardedly.

"Would you be related to Dilys Derwent-Evans, the Late headmistress of Hogwarts and St. Mungo's Healer?"

St. Mungo's Healer! Three unknown words in a row! Lily gave him a look of pure confusion.

"Er-no," she stammered.

"No?" he asked. His gaze swept over Lily as though taking in her appearance for the first time. Then it came to rest on Severus. He raised an eyebrow.

"We live nearby. She is a friend." Severus replied levelly.

"I see." Malfoy turned to Lily, "I am Lucius Malfoy." He said coldly but Lily smiled at him.

Severus began introducing the others to Lily. "Lily, this is Rodolphus Lestrange," a boy of about seventeen nodded curtly, "Bellatrix Black," she sneered openly, "Antonin Dolohov," a small boy of about eleven with a twisted face and blonde hair jerked his head and gave a malicious smile, "Sean Travers," a boy with bushy brown hair and a long pointed nose merely nodded.

It was as if the temperature in the room had dropped suddenly. Nobody was willing to talk. All these people gave Lily the creeps.

"Well," said Lestrange, leaning back in his seat, "as I was saying, the Minister for Magic paid us a visit the other day. Did I mention that before?"

"No you didn't, honey" Bellatrix cooed while Travers and Dolohov gave him a look of deep admiration. Severus and Lucius, on the other hand did not react at all.

"What's the big deal? My father was presented with an Order of Merlin, First Class by the Minister herself." said Malfoy snapped.

"Order of Merlin!" Bellatrix mocked, "How many mudbloods did your father, er, associated with to get that precious little Order of Merlin?"

"My father," said Malfoy coldly, "received the Order of Merlin for special services to the Wizard kind. I thought you knew better than that Bellatrix. My father would never associate with any mudblood for any reason fathomable. And speaking about Orders of Merlin, you all may be rest assured that until the purebloods hold them, the mudbloods," his gaze lingered upon Lily for a fraction of a second, "will remain in their rightful place."

All these people giving her cold looks made Lily feel a bit queasy. What on earth was a mudblood? And why was everyone shooting her disapproving glances whenever that word came around? And what was wrong with Bellatrix? Why did she kept sneering at her? Right on cue Bellatrix spat, "But sometimes we find some Blood traitors in our own ranks." This time though she was directly looking at Lucius, not even bothering to hide her contempt.

And we must not associate with such filth, should we, Severus?" Lucius drawled.

Lily didn't know what these people were upto but now she had had enough. Somehow these people didn't seem right, almost evil by their ideas. She had a sudden urge to get out of here as quickly as possible. She excused herself politely and fled out of the compartment. She spent the next few hours in a lone compartment, her thoughts switching between petunia and those weird people in the compartment Severus had taken her into.

When she thought she would explode with the load of her thoughts the train mercifully came to a halt. All her worries washed away from her mind and all that remained was a single thought- 'Hogwarts, here I come!'

Authors note- As mentioned above a scene is borrowed from the book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The dialogues marked with '*' have also been borrowed from the same book. We intend to make no profit from this fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4 The Sorting Ceremony

**_CHAPTER 4: THE SORTING CEREMONY_**

Severus was irritated to say the least. The temperature in the Slytherin compartment, after Lily had gone, had varied according to Bellatrix's moods, as he so vividly recalled. Someone really had the nerve to get to Bellatrix. And the fact that her mood changed according to the colour of her hair was amusing in a way, Severus thought.

"Someone has put a colour changing charm on your hair, Bellatrix." He had stated calmly to which she had thrown a tantrum followed by a lot of swearing from Rodolphus and Lucius about getting hold of that git. Severus wished that they never found out who that unfortunate person was. He shuddered even to think what that person's fate might be. All in all he was happy when the giant man called for the first years.

As he walked in the crowd he spotted Lily and motioned her to join him. She started towards him but her steps faltered when she saw Dolohov. "I am fine here," she mouthed and followed the giant man down a steep narrow path. She stumbled through the path to come to the edge of a great black lake. Beyond the lake stood the magnificent castle. Old and serene, the castle had its own quaint charm. And a minute later Lily found herself in a boat with three other girls who were quite friendly.

"Hello! I am Sienna Smart," said a girl with sleek blonde hair and an oval face, "and, oh yes, I am rather smart too." She added.

Lily laughed as she shook hands with Sienna, saying, "I am Lily Evans."

Another girl piped up, "I'm Janet Shacklebolt."

"I'm rather nervous about the Sorting, aren't you all?" asked the fourth girl who looked very shy. The three girls turned towards her. "Oh, I am Alice Parker." She said, blushing.

"Oh, but it is very easy," said Sienna, knowledgably, "You just have to put on a hat."

"And?" Lily asked.

"And you get Sorted." said Sienna brightly.

'It is,' Lily thought, 'like getting onto the platform Nine and Three Quarters. You know what to do but you are rather doubtful about how to do it.'

"Heads down, everyone," the giant man roared again. The girls ducked and so did the other first years. The boats carried them through an underground tunnel to a small harbor. After climbing out of the boats the giant man led them through a flight of stairs to a large oak door on which he rapped thrice. An elderly woman in a sweeping emerald cloak and a stern face opened the door. "The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid," She replied and motioned for the first years to follow. She led them into a small chamber from where they could hear hundreds of voices from the outside. Abruptly, she turned to them and gave them a long speech about the Houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the Sorting Ceremony. James saw that Remus and their new friend Peter were listening to the Professor with rapt attention and he could have sworn she threw him a sharp glance as if daring him to break any rules.

Well, if she knew…

Professor McGonagall then led them into the Great Hall, which was a glorious sight. If they hadn't been so nervous, the first years would have been marveling at its sheer beauty. But now, the Professor was busy placing a stool in front of them. She then placed an extremely patchy and old hat upon that stool. The first years stared and to their utter amazement, next second, the hat opened its mouth wide and burst into a song about the virtues of the four Houses.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said, after the hat was finished with the song, "you shall come forward and sit on the stool. You will place the Hat upon your head and it will announce your House.

"Adams, Charlotte!" The Hat was silent for a whole minute before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Avery, Eldric!"

In a matter of seconds he was placed into Slytherin followed by, "Auger, Kevin" who was placed in Hufflepuff.

And then, "Black, Sirius!"

James grinned broadly at Sirius, who gave him a very odd, almost painful look. It was the first time since the train that Sirius had become very serious. James gave him a little push and he walked determinedly towards the stool.

"Ah, a Black," a small voice echoed in Sirius' head when he had put on the hat, "you would do well in Slytherin," _now really,_ Sirius thought, drily, "but as I have heard countless times, the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Sirius gripped the stool very hard, "you get to go in, GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius grinned sheepishly as he walked towards the Gryffindor table, to loud boos from the Slytherin table. He glanced there, just in time, to catch Bellatrix's horrorstruck face.

"Belby, Damocles!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Brooks, Carolyn", "Cadwallader, Robert", "Clearwater, Darrel", were Sorted into Ravenclaw. And then, "Clinton, Jasper", "Dawlish, Erebus", "Diggle, Dedalus" was sent to Hufflepuff.

"Dolohov, Antonin!" "SLYTHERIN" He walked smugly towards the Slytherin table.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily walked nervously to the stool, completely unsure of this whole Sorting Ceremony. She jammed the Hat upon her head with shaking hands. It slid down to block her view and she was thankful for it. Then there was silence.

"You are something very different, not usual at all," Lily jumped as the voice echoed in her head, "Courage, intelligence and a wild fierceness. Well, of course you are a… GRYFFINDOR!" Lily walked to the Gryffindor table, extremely pleased with herself. She gave Severus a small smile which he didn't return but watched her with a burning gaze.

After that "Greengrass, Stephen" was Sorted into Slytherin while, "Hopkirk, Mafalda" and "Jones, Gwenog" went to Hufflepuff, "Jones, Hestia" into Ravenclaw and "Longbottom, Frank" became another Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus walked timidly towards the stool and placed the Hat upon his head. His mind was whirling with his fears, his new friends, what would they say if… "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus sighed with relief and walked contentedly to the Gryffindor table.

"MacMillan, Joseph" was Sorted into Hufflepuff and "Marchbanks, Isabell" to Ravenclaw. "Mulciber, Adrian" was Sorted into Slytherin, who cheered loudly and then, "Parker, Alice" went into Gryffindor.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" the new squat friend of James, in his nervousness, tripped and nearly fell but then steadied himself and sat on the stool. The Hat took full five minutes to Sort him into Gryffindor.

And, then, finally, "Potter, James!"

James took the last few steps to the stool slowly, as if contemplating what lay ahead in the Sorting. He was sure that he was neither nervous, nor calm. The world had stopped for this moment. He glanced one last time at the Gryffindor table where his eyes found Sirius'. Sirius gave him a reassuring smile. Then for some reason, utterly unfathomable even for himself, they found the emerald ones that belonged to Lily Evans. He smirked. And the Hat slid upon his eyes.

"A gallant heart, perhaps too brave for your own good, a witty mind. There's no mistaking it, you _are_ a GRYFFINDOR!" James, grinning triumphantly, strutted to the Gryffindor table where Sirius patted his back appreciatively.

"Knew you had it in you, mate," He said, as though he himself was meant for Gryffindor all along. After James, "Shacklebolt, Janet" was also placed in the same house.

"Smart, Sienna!" Lily holding her breath, watched eagerly as her friend walked to the stool and placed the Hat upon her head. After a moment, though the Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and Lily watched Sienna walk to the Slytherin table who was looking slightly disappointed with herself.

"Smith, Jasmine" followed Joseph into Hufflepuff.

"Snape, Severus!" Severus strode forward briskly and placed the Hat on his head.

"Cunning, no doubt, clever, an obsession to prove yourself and brave," the Hat boomed in his head, you are _meant_ for SLYTHERIN!" Severus walked to the Slytherin table, away from Lily, with a sense of loss. Only four were remaining now. Out of them "Sparks, Aletha" became a Gryffindor and "Vance, Emmeline" became a Ravenclaw. "Whitney, Robin" became a Hufflepuff and the Sorting ended with "Zeller, Andrew" who too joined Whitney in Hufflepuff.

At the Gryffindor table, the first years enjoyed the delicious feast, talked and laughed. When Lily was finished with the dinner she looked over at the high table where all the teachers were seated. There sat Albus Dumbledore, his presence warm and reassuring. 'It wouldn't be so bad to talk to him, after all.' Lily thought. She vowed to herself that she would definitely talk to him about Petunia.


	5. Strifes and Trails

Chapter 5

Strifes and Trails

"Get away from the mirror, James. I need to see how I look." said Sirius running a hand through his hair.

"But Sirius," James whined, "look at this twinge at the back. It's always standing up. Shall I cut it?"

"Come here, let me have a look." Sirius beckoned James forward and then without any warning mussed up his hair. "That's much better."

"Sirius, you git! What have you done!?"

In answer Sirius just wheeled him toward the mirror. At first, James eyed his reflection with dislike, but then his expression changed to that of awe and his face broke into a lopsided grin.

"That handsome bloke in the mirror looks just like me, doesn't he?"

"Sure, he does," came Remus' voice, "but he'll have to hurry up now or everyone will miss breakfast."

"I am ready," said Peter brightly, "Frank has left already."

Together the four friends made their way into the Great Hall which was buzzing with chatter. They sat with Frank Longbottom, their fellow first year, and had their breakfast. Professor McGonagall gave the first years their timetable and then they set off to their much awaited classes. The lessons at Hogwarts were fun too. The strict Professor McGonagall who was the head of Gryffindor house also taught Transfiguration. She gave them loads of notes and just as much homework. The first years left the Transfiguration classroom grumbling in injustice. The tiny little Professor Flitwick taught Charms. The jolly Professor had to stand on a pile books to teach. Thrice a week they had Herbology with Professor Sprout in the green houses. The head of Slytherin house, Professor Slughorn, taught Potions. He was a wonderful teacher, though slightly dramatic. Still, Potions was hated by the Gryffindors as they had to endure the Slytherins throughout the class. Every Wednesday midnight was spent on the Astronomy tower with Professor Sinistra. Professor Livingstone taught Defence Against The Dark Arts. He was a retired Auror and told them stories of his adventures as an Auror. So, quite obviously, the first years simply loved the DADA lessons.

It was lunch time and the first years were all sitting together in the great hall, a week after the start of term.

"Flying lessons this afternoon!" Said James enthusiastically.

"I don't see why you have to be so excited about it." Said Peter who looked terrified at the idea of flying. James and Sirius looked at him as though he had come from another planet.

"Peter, mate, we'll have to work a bit harder on you." said Sirius, while James shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do you want to work harder on me?"

James and Sirius deliberately avoided each other's eye.

"Drop it, Peter." Remus advised.

Across the table Lily too was having second thoughts about flying.

"I don't know why they have to make such a fuss about it." Lily said to her friends. Unfortunately it was James who answered.

"Fuss of it? We never make a fuss of it. Evans, it's the best thing taught at Hogwarts, for goodness' sake. Not that I need it of course." he said, mussing up his hair, "Oh, but you are always welcome if you want to learn from me, Evans."

"Just because you like flying doesn't mean that everyone likes it, you overconfident prick." said Lily, annoyed.

James smirked but did not reply. If anything this annoyed Lily even more.

"I'll meet you in the lesson." she said to her friends and stormed out of the great hall.

"What did I do?" said James.

"Drop it." said Remus again. He had a feeling that this could go on for ages. The first years gathered on the grounds after lunch for their first flying lesson. Madam Hooch, their instructor, arrived and without any further ado started barking instructions at them.

"Everyone, stand by a broom. Stick your right hand over it and say 'Up'"

"Up" shouted James and his broomstick jumped into his hand. Same went for Sirius and Remus. Peter's broom just rolled on the floor while Lily's didn't move at all. Across them, a few Slytherins had managed to get hold of their brooms but Severus' broom shooted upwards and hit his nose. James and Sirius laughed loudly. Lily threw the pair of them a filthy look. James sniggered while Madam Hooch helped her out. When everyone successfully managed to get hold of their brooms Madam Hooch told them all to mount them. That took another five minutes.

"On the count of three you will kick hard from the ground, rise a few feet, then lean forward slightly to land back. On my whistle, three - two - One!"

James soared effortlessly in the air. Unlike the others he rose higher and higher and did a couple of loop - the - loops. Many of the Gryffindors cheered but the Slytherins looked sour. Sirius winked at him. He dived but hit something which he could tell was definitely not ground. He almost lost his balance but managed to steady himself on his broom by gripping it tighter and landed on the ground. But the person he had hit was no so lucky. Severus toppled spectacularly on the ground to much worse laughter from the Gryffindors.

"Need a hand, Snivellus?" James asked mockingly.

"I'll manage." Severus replied through gritted teeth.

"Out of my way, out of my way" Madam Hooch said, pushing her way through the crowd. She helped him to sit up and inspected of any injuries.

"I'm fine." he said, embarrassed.

"Just be careful when you fly next time." she instructed.

"It was Potter's fault, Madam Hooch."

"Mine? It wasn't my fault. Sniv- Snape was in my way."

The Gryffindors hastened to support James while the Slytherins backed up Severus. But Lily was only glaring at James. Madam Hooch had to shout to make herself heard over the babble.

"Enough! Enough, that's it! The lesson's over, back to the castle."

All the students walked back to the castle, chattering, but Lily fell behind to talk to Severus. He saw her approaching and signalled his friends to go ahead.

"You are not hurt, are you?" Lily asked him softly. He shook his head in response.

"Potter's an evil git! Just ignore him."

"I know but he infuriates me! I just hate him! You saw how he was showing off his flying skills before Madam Hooch."

"I told you, just ignore him."

"I would like to see you try it when he knocks you off your broom."

" How are lessons? Are you getting along well with the Slytherins?" Lily attempted to change the subject.

"Lessons are fine," said Severus, "the Slytherins are great."

"That's good! I've heard some particularly nasty rumours about them." Lily admitted.

"They're just jealous," Said Severus dismissively, "you tell me about your housemates."

"Oh, they are wonderful. Janet's really funny. Aletha and Dorcas are good too. Alice is a little shy but a great friend, and yes Remus and Frank are nice too. But I don't like the other boys."

"It's good to see that you are coping up."

"I had thought that we would be in the same house," said Lily, a little disappointed, "but it's alright if you're happy."

Severus stopped in his tracks and faced Lily.

"So you don't hate me?"

"For what?"

"For being in Slytherin."

"Of course not. You are my friend, Severus, my best friend. I could never hate you."

He smiled warmly at her.

They were now in the courtyard that led to the entrance hall.

"There is this thing I wanted to ask you for a long time," said Lily, relieved that Severus had now brightened up, "what's a saintmungoshealer?"

"A what?"

"Saint-Mungo's-healer." She said, blushing.

He burst out laughing.

She appeared annoyed and glanced sideways. She spotted Professor Dumbledore approaching the castle.

"I've got to go." she said suddenly, "I'll see you later, Sev."

She ran towards Dumbledore but stopped in her tracks and hid behind a pillar. How could she ask him here? She couldn't let everyone hear about Petunia. So she decided to follow him in the hope that he will go to his office. Very quietly she sneaked behind him. They were now approaching the Great Hall. But suddenly Dumbledore stopped and turned around. This took Lily so off-guard that she stumbled back and stared at him in surprise. How did he know?

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why you are following me, Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

\- Explicaturus Mysterium


	6. Tickling the Pear

CHAPTER 6: TICKLING THE PEAR

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why you are following me Miss Evans?"

Lily stood motionless before Dumbledore. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out.

"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted.

"I - er - that is - actually - when will you be going into your office Professor?" Lily stammered out and immediately regretted saying it.

"After the dinner, I think," Dumbledore replied casually, but he noticed the way Lily was glancing uncomfortably around as though expecting eavesdroppers, "Is anything troubling you, Miss Evans?"

"Yes Professor, it's about my sister, Petunia." She whispered.

"Ah," he said softly, "Yes we did correspond a little. Quite an extra ordinary girl, I must say. Pity I couldn't fulfill his request."

Extra ordinary was quite an under statement, Lily could have argued, had it been anyone else. But she swallowed the retort and instead said, "I was wondering if you would grant her the permission to attend Hogwarts..."

"Alas, Miss Evans," Dumbledore sighed, "the matter does not lie in my hands."

"But sir, you are the headmaster! Couldn't you possibly do anything?" Lily asked desperately.

"Lily, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. I cannot allow her to study here. But that does not mean she becomes less magical than she already is." On seeing Lily's look of confusion, he further explained with a twinkle in his eyes, "The world in which your sister lives is just as magical as the wizarding world but the forms of magic vary. We wizards whip out our wands even to make a hot chocolate but the magic within the muggles lies in their simplicity. Your sister is a very magical person if only she chooses to perceive the magic within. The choice lies with her, whether to pursue the magic that is beyond her reach or explore the magic that lies inside her." Dumbledore sniffed. "And incidently I happen to smell an excellent dinner. Why don't you join your friends in the Great Hall?" And with that he walked away, leaving a very bewildered Lily to follow in his wake.

Half an hour later Lily, hunched in an armchair by the fire, was still pondering Dumbledore's words. She looked up to find herself surrounded by her room-mates.

"What's up, Lily?" asked Alice.

"Nothing," replied Lily, a little too quickly.

"You look really tired," observed Aletha.

"That I am. I think I'll go to bed. Good night."

"We too. Let's go together." said Alice.

The four girls followed Lily up the girls' staircase and into their dormitory. She began to get ready for bed along with the other girls. As Lily straightened up with a fresh pair of pyjamas from her trunk, she felt four pair of eyes scrutinizing her each move.

"What?" she asked aloud.

"Alright, I'll just get to the point!" said Janet, abandoning all the pretence, "What is wrong with you, Lily?"

"Nothing," Lily replied shortly, "I am alright."

"Perfectly alright, yes. That's why you aren't paying any attention to a word we are saying since dinner, I suppose?" said Janet.

"Well - I was - er - eating and... lost track of things." Lily improvised.

"Or maybe you could just tell us what's really on your mind." said Dorcas.

"Ok!" said Lily, defeated. When she was finished with her narration, the four girls sat wide-eyed in surprise.

"So you thought you could just tell Dumbledore, all the way upto his office? Are you mad?" asked Dorcas.

Lily went scarlet as her hair. "Well I didn't know where his office was." she mumbled.

"And you talked to him about your sister!? That's really very kind of you." said Aletha.

"Thanks." said Lily, not looking up.

"That was an awful lot you did for your sister, though." remarked Alice.

"She really wanted to attend Hogwarts and she even wrote to Dumbledore about it. Of course she wasn't happy when Severus and I found out about that letter." said Lily.

"Severus?" asked Janet frowning, "You mean your friend from Slytherin? He's been to your house?"

"We live nearby." said Lily defensively.

"I don't understand why you talk to that boy. He's just so... Slytherin!" said Dorcas simply.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What isn't wrong with that?" asked Janet.

"He's my friend. We've been friends even before he was sorted into Slytherin. I know he is a good person. It was him who introduced me to magic."

"But-"

"No, Dorcas. Severus is my friend and I won't hear a word against him. Good night." And with that she climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

"Isn't she just strange?" said Janet, staring at the drawn curtains of Lily's bed.

"Two weeks into October and we've discovered just three passageways." Sirius sighed, lounging on his bed. The five Gryffindor boys were lazing in their dormitory on a saturday afternoon.

"It isn't 'just three', Sirius, it's THREE!" Remus corrected, "And God only knows how many school rules we've broken to find them," he added as an afterthought.

Their late night excursions of the castle had been really eventful. James and Sirius had taken it as a challenge to find as many secret passageways in Hogwarts as possible before they completed their first year. And they often dragged an excited Peter and a grumbling Remus with them. Although Remus always kept muttering about breaking school rules and losing house points. He proved himself to be very useful in tricky situations. As Peter was more of a hindrance than help, he often blundered in tense situations and nearly got them caught twice. Only James' invisibility cloak and Remus' quick thinking had helped them wriggle out of the trouble so far.

"I still can't believe you wormed your way out of detection twice. I would have gone frantic, had I ever seen the mere shadow of Filch while roaming at night." said Frank.

James just smirked in response.

"It's just a matter of nerves," said Sirius.

"And brains," Remus put in.

"We are going to find the kitchens on Halloween. Wan't to join us, Frank?" James asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Thanks but I don't have any interest in roaming the castle at night on my own." said Frank.

"You are such a spoilsport," James commented lazily.

Each time they had invited Frank to accompany them to their little adventures, he had politely declined their offer. He was least attracted by their stunts and was plainly terrified of breaking school rules, getting caught, and most importantly Filch. He mostly left the other four boys to their business and spent most of his free time in the common room or the library.

The Halloween morning dawned bright and sunny. An excited chatter was buzzing through the castle. Lessons were subdued. The teachers and Filch were busy in the Halloween preparations. And so, the first year Gryffindors were chatting among themselves instead of practicing the levitation charm sitting in their Charms classroom. James and Sirius were having a feather fight with their respective feathers hovering in the air.

"We are going to find the kitchens this afternoon, aren't we?" said James, battling his feather with Sirius'.

"Yes we are," said Sirius, who was giving a tough fight, "Ouch! That's my feather! But when are we leaving?"

"After the lessons end. Do you have any idea where the kitchens are?" asked Remus. The two boys smirked at Remus. He was getting along quite well.

"We are supposed to tickle a pear," said Sirius. On seeing the skeptical looks his friends gave him, he hastily added, "I overheard a fifth year in the common room!"

"That's a nice way of putting it. 'Overheard' indeed! So let's tickle a pear." said Remus, chuckling.

"Shall I get a pear?" asked Peter.

The three boys looked at him incredulously in perfect unison.

"Would you mind shutting your mouths for some time? We need to concentrate." said an enraged Lily, who was in the bench next to them.

"Speak for yourself, Evans!" said James, smirking. "Your friends are already busy with their chatter."

Lily flushed. Her friends were indeed busy in some discussion. It seemed that! only Lily was really practicing. She attempted to change the topic. "I don't know how you stand them, Remus. They're so arrogant."

"They are my friends, Lily." said Remus quietly.

"Ok. Will you be there in the library tomorrow? We can do the Potions homework together." said Lily.

"Sorry Lily. But my grandmother's ill. I am going to visit her." said Remus, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh! Alright then I'll see you on Monday." With that Lily returned to her work.

"Are you really going tomorrow, Remus?" asked Peter.

"Yes I am. Grandma's ill again."

"Ok but you are there for the feast, aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

After the lessons were over, the four friends stood outside the Great Hall, wondering which way they could find the kitchens.

"I think we should start from here." said James, "Why don't we split up?"

"I'll go with Peter," said Sirius, "And Remus, you can go with James."

"And if any of us finds where the kitchens are? How do we call you?" asked Remus.

"We have our means," said Sirius. He winked at James, and left for the first floor with Peter. Wondering what their means of communication could be and what mayhem that could cause, Remus left with James towards the dungeons.

After roaming the dungeons for about half an hour, James and Remus returned to the entrance with no success.

"I wonder what's behind this marble staircase!" James said, enthisiastically.

"Solid thick wall?" Remus suggested.

"Let's find out!" said James, dragging Remus along with him.

They circled the marble staircase. On the right side they did meet a wall. Remus smirked but James' spirits weren't dampened. He turned and led him to the left.

They found a door. Curious, they pushed the door open and started inside.

But, on the first floor Sirius and Peter were having no luck regarding their search. They roamed through the corridors, Sirius kicking and pushing every other wall at different places. This was much of a nuisance but it led to the discovery of two small passageways leading from one corridor to another. Peter trodded along with him, sniffing for any smell of food.

For now Sirius was kicking yet another wall when he heard a tinkle from his pocket. He nearly tripped in surprise and was steadied by Peter. He withdrew a tiny mirror from his pocket and saw the face of a grinning James in it instead of his own.

"What's that?" said Peter, astonished.

"It's a two-way mirror." said James from the mirror. "We found out the kitchens!"

"How?" asked Sirius.

"Just tickled the pear!" Remus winked.

"We are coming there. Where are you?"

James explained about the door to the left of the marble staircase, that led to another narrow staircase, down which there was a stone corridor.

"We are near a painting of gigantic bowl of fruits. Hurry!"

Sirius and Peter wasted no time. Minutes later they were with James and Remus, tickling the pear in the painting. The pear giggled and materialized into a large door handle. James twisted the handle and the door swung in to reveal the kitchens. Inside they met a sight of atleast hundred house elves working feverishly to prepare their Halloween feast. A few welcomed them graciously and served them with tea and buiscuits.

"Do the masters wan't anything else?" squeaked a tiny house elf.

"Could you possibly have some cakes?" asked Sirius.

"Yes we is having plenty of cakes, master!" said another elf. Four elves promptly brought a large plate of cakes.

"You have just had lunch, Sirius!" said Remus.

"So what?" said Sirius, munching his cake. Remus sighed and helped himself to a small piece of cake.

After they had their bellies full of cakes, James insisted on a tour of the kitchens. The house elves, somewhat reluctantly, agreed. The kitchen was exactly the size of the Great Hall. There were four tables equally long as the house tables which were slowly being filled with food items. Along the walls stood great vessels in which food was being cooked. They walked forward to take a closer look and were surrounded by steam and smell of delicious gravy.

"You cook so much!" said Peter in delight.

"The Halloween feast is very big, sir!" said an elf, "We is cooking number of dishes for the students and the teachers!"

They were now near a huge gravy pot. Suddenly it issued a blast of steam and the kitchen was momentarily fogged. There was a tinkle of glass somewhere near James' right. The house elves clicked their fingers in unison and the steam vanished.

"What was that?" said Sirius wiping away sweat from his forehead with his handkercheif.

"The gravy is cooked, sir" said an elf.

"Lets get out of here. I am suffocating," said James.

With lots of chocolates stuffed in their pockets, they left the kitchens thanking the house elves.

Savouring their chocolates, they made their way up the Gryffindor tower.

"Tinkling tins!" James gave the password to the fat lady just as Sirius gasped dramatically.

"What now?" James said, turning around.

Sirius was standing petrified with one hand inside his robes pocket.

"What's up, mate?" asked Remus, looking worried.

"The tickling solution I nicked from the students' store cupbord," Sirius whispered, "It's missing!"

"Where would it be?" Remus asked at once, "You might have dropped it somewhere. Think."

"That I did," said Sirius as realization dawned on him.

"Where?" asked the other three in unison.

"Near - possibly in the gravy pot in the kitchens!"

"Move in the four of you!" called the Fat Lady.

But the four boys just stood stunned, staring at each other.

-Explicaturus Mysterium


	7. The Accidental Prank

Chapter 7 : The 'Accidental' Prank

The four boys along with Frank made their way into the Great Hall trying to look as innocent as possible and jumping at every little noise.

"Ouch! Oh no, I didn't do it, I swear I didn't..." yelled Peter as a group of several burly sixth years thundered down the stairs beside them

Remus, James and Sirius glared at him as Frank asked, "What did you didn't do, Peter?"

"Well, you see, if he didn't do it, Frank..."

Sirius said, trying to cover up, but he was silenced by a look from Remus.

The Great Hall looked magnificent with the huge pumpkins and the floating candles. The first years sat in a group at the centre of the table to watch the early victims of the tickling solution. They were entertained by a series of fireworks which burst into vivid skull images. The boys filled their plates carefully avoiding the gravy. The girls were busy cracking jokes and eating the feast merrily. So when Lily Evans passed James a plate of chicken legs, laughing all the time, he gave her a thoroughly doubtful look, silently contemplating whether Lily was behaving nicely of her own accord or the tickling solution was taking effect. He considered the latter.

"I think, Sirius," James said quietly, "it has begun."

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed Sirius, clapping his hands gleefully. "Why don't you try the gravy, Frank? Here," he said passing the bowl of gravy to him.

Peter, Remus and James looked at each other in alarm. Sirius winked at them.

"What do you think you are doing Sirius?" Said Remus through gritted teeth.

" Enjoying this excellent feast, Remus." Sirius promptly said. "James," he coaxed his friend, "don't you see? Everyone's laughing. That's completely harmless!"

"And wriggling." James added and Frank chose that moment to topple off his seat in laughter.

All accusations forgotten, the boys looked around them to find people in nearly similar state. The Great Hall was in splits of laughter. A first year Ravenclaw's fork kept missing his mouth and he seemed to be amused by it. Bits of food were flying from the Hufflepuff table.

"It seems that the Hufflepuffs are having a food fight!" Peter exclaimed.

The Gryffindor girls were in peals of laughter too. James watched as Lily Evans brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and continued to laugh and wriggle her feet. He didn't know why but he thought that the gesture suited her. Sirius played with his hair a lot and it looked rather stupid on him. With Lily, though, it was... nice. Simply nice. He beheld her sight for moment, grinning inconspicuously, and turned his head when Sirius nudged him.

"Look at Snivellus," he pointed out, shouting over the laughter that filled the Great Hall. Snape had pursed his lips so as not to let the laughter escape and was twitching madly in his seat. The other three turned their heads and doubled over with laughter.

Even the Head Table was not spared from the gravy. Hagrid guffawed rocking the whole table by thumping his fists on it. Professor Flitwick was dancing on his chair while Professor Slughorn was booming with laughter. Professor McGonagall's lips were stretched wide in a smile and she looked torn between an attempt to scowl and a desire to laugh. Professor Dumbledore rose to dismiss the students. He was somehow immune to the tickling solution, but even he chuckled once during the speech. James didn't know if it was because of the tickling solution or his general amusement.

The students rose to leave. Even then there was great commotion outside the hall. The students were pushing and pulling and punching, some accidentally, some deliberately. Some students got caught on the trick step, many of them the older ones who had been aware of that particular trap for years now. Some flinched violently time and again, and there was a lot of jumping too. All in all the school was in good spirits.

The Gryffindor first year boys reached their dormitories giggling feverishly after hearing Gidgeon Prewett squeak loudly.

The sight of Frank struggling to get into his pyjamas sent them into a fresh bout of chuckles. Remus took pity on him and helped him out. It took Frank another ten minutes to draw the hangings around his four poster bed shut, and go to sleep.

The remaining four settled on Sirius' bed still discussing the disaster of the evening.

"But this was grand!" said James, "This was the best Halloween I ever had."

"What exactly was grand, James?" Asked Remus, "We could get into detention for this."

"But nobody would ever know, Remus," said Sirius earnestly, "everybody was busy laughing their heads off."

"And this was accidental. James pointed out. "What if it had been planned? We could have done better than this!"

"We can do better than this!" exclaimed Sirius, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"We can plan pranks like these!"

"Oh, go on, Remus," Peter coaxed upon seeing his friend frown, "it'll be fun!"

"I don't want to get into trouble." Remus stated.

"What if we get caught the next time?"

"Oh you prefect in the making, we have your brains after all for that very thing." said Sirius jovially, "I know you'll make sure that we don't get caught."

"Can't keep you out of the fun, can we?" James winked.

\- _Explicaturus Mysterium_


	8. Sirius' Christmas

Chapter 8

"Lumos!" Lily shouted, waving her wand around.

"We don't have to wave the wand, Lily. The encantation's enough." Remus explained calmly.

It was the last day of the term. Lily and Remus were partnered together to work on the Lumos charm.

"Why aren't they practising it?" she asked, pointing at James and Sirius.

"They got it right ages ago."

"When? I never saw them in the Library!"

"Er, I don't think they ever entered the Library, Lily."

"I suppose its a privilege, coming from a wizarding family. You don't have to put much effort in classes and get plenty of time to fool around. Lumos."

"Its not like that," said Remus automatically, watching Lily's wand tip flare brightly with light, "wow!" he added.

" Stop defending them, Remus."

"They are my friends too, Lily." he sighed.

"Where were you last weekend, though?" she said in an attempt to change the subject.

"At my grandma's house," said Remus swiftly, "she isn't well."

"Oh! I hope she gets better soon." Lily replied kindly as the bell rang.

After dinner, Lily went to the library to return some books she had borrowed. Madam Pince, the librarian was always kind to Lily and she made sure to wish her a 'Merry Christmas' before leaving. As Lily entered the dormitory, she found her four friends giggling at some joke.

"What's so funny?" she asked to the room in general.

"The- the Slytherins," said Dorcas, clutching the bedposts in an attempt to stand. "the look on their faces- absolutely hilarious."

"Did you see Belby?"Janet chortled. " Trying to get off his broom in mid-air."

"That was NOT funny!", Lily thundered. "Poor Severus! Nearly toppled off his broom."

"How can you call him poor?", Aletha demanded. "He started firing hexes at James and Sirius as soon as he landed."

"It's not as if they're innocent children." Lily retorted. "I suppose they planned the whole thing . Potter did warn me not to use that rickety broom, you know.."

"I wonder why?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"You know they are funny. And James always helps me out in Transfiguration." Janet chimed.

"That's his one best subject!"

"He helps Peter too, and Frank." said Dorcas. "And he's an excellent flier."

"So is Gwenog Jones." said Lily crossly. Besides he's got an ego the size of the Quidditch pitch."

"And he musses up his hair in that irritating way." Alice put in.

"Yes! That's absolutely unforgivable." Lily decided.

"You are impossible, you are!" Janet chuckled.

"Severus is my friend and Potter is not! And I'll stick to it." Lily folded her hands across her chest.

"As long as you can."Dorcas smiled.

Next morning, the girls boarded the train to King's Cross from Hogsmeade station. After spending some time with her friends in Gryffindor, Lily announced that she was off to see Severus.

"Have a great time." Janet called after her.

Lily continued down the train in search of Severus and found him waiting for her in a compartment along with Sienna Smart. "Hello! Sienna, Sev!", said Lily, closing the compartment door after her.

Sienna and Severus echoed her.

"So," said Sienna, "How's life with the Gryffindors?"

"Tolerable," said Lily dryly. "And the Slytherins?"

"Oh they're the most charming fellows I have ever met. Specially Bellatrix. She is a very endearing person once we forget that she is a cruel evil bitch!"

"Sienna, we don't go badmouthing about our own house" Severus admonished her as Lily smirked.

"Truth hurts, Sev." she smirked.

"And the truth is that Bellatrix is a powerful witch. Her family has more connections in the Wizarding World than the Minister herself."

"Such an uncanny imitation of Prefect Lucius Malfoy. You are getting good at this Severus." Sienna drawled.

"Both, the Malfoys and the Blacks are pathetic. The Blacks have openly declared their support for Voldemort. How good is that?" Lily stated flatly.

Both Sienna and Severus gaped at Lily.

Nobody spoke of the Dark Lord's name. Severus recovered himself and said, concerned, "That's not a wise thing to say Lily. The Dark Lord has already gained a lot of support from the traditional purebloods. You become a target easily due to your, er, birth. Don't make yourself more vulnerable than you already are."

Lily's retort died on her lips seeing his earnest worry and she nodded.

"I am from a traditional pureblood family and and we do not support You Know Who!" said Sienna.

"But you cannot deny that he is gaining power, Sienna. Rodolphus even says he might take over the whole of the Britain in a few years."

"And did your precious Rodolphus teach you the hexes you fired at Potter and Black the other day?" Lily suddenly remembered.

"And what about them trying to knock us off our brooms?" Severus demanded, thoroughly agitated by now.

"I didn't say what they did was right. I said what you did was wrong. You are my friend Sev, not them." Upon seeing his disbelieving look she continued, "Potter and Black are arrogant bullies. Simply stupid and childish."

"I think you managed to convince him." Sienna remarked.

From there the conversation drifted to more general topics as the train sped towards London. Soon, Lily and Severus were having a heated argument over the forgetfulness potion.

"It's already getting dark, Lily. We'll soon arrive at King's Cross. You wanted to collect your luggage from the other compartment, didn't you?" Sienna reminded Lily in an attempt to distract them.

For a moment Lily looked as if she would argue but then she nodded and left to meet the Gryffindor girls.

Fifteen minutes later Lily crossed the barrier along with Severus, to find her parents waiting for her on the muggle platform. 'So Petunia's not here' Lily noted, slightly disappointed. 'She hasn't yet calmed down then.' With Petunia's tantrums and her magical abilities this Christmas was going to be very eventful, she thought.

James, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Peter enjoyed their train ride back to London playing Exploding Snap, Gobstones, Wizard's chess and eating sweets. Remus and Frank played an interesting game of Wizard's Chess. James and Sirius alternated between pestering them and advising 'wise' moves.

"Sirius," Remus snarled, "For the Love of Merlin, would you keep your mouth shut?" Frank, Peter and James sniggered.

The rest of the train ride was spent playing Exploding Snap in which Peter won continuously. The other boys were rather astonished but nevertheless congratulated Peter enthusiastically.

"Blimey Peter," said Sirius as they got down the train, "You really managed to shock us there."

"I'll write to all of you" James promised, "We could meet over the holidays-"

"Hey brother!" said a tall girl with soft light brown hair and wide kind eyes, tapping Sirius on the shoulder, "Cissy and Bella have already been breathing down my neck to get you for the past ten minutes. Hurry up, will you? We'll have time for fond farewells later."

Sirius turned to find his favourite cousin Andromeda Black smiling down at him.

"Fine," he took a deep breath, "Fine!"

As he hugged his friends goodbye he felt James drop something inside his cloak pocket and could have sworn he saw James wink as he left. He withdrew Dr. Filibuster's No Heat Wet Start Fireworks from there and grinned mischievously as he put it back. Andromeda noticed this but chose not to comment.

Bellatrix, Narcisaa, Andromeda and Sirius drove to Number 12, Grimmauld Place through Ministry car borrowed by Sirius' father. There was a very awkward silence throughout the ride as Sirius and Bellatrix glared determinedly at each other. Narcisaa kept shooting Sirius disapproving glances now and then, and Andromeda ignored the whole lot of them.

Sirius' first thought as he entered his age old family home was that the house was getting gloomier day by day. His mother hugged his three cousins warmly, shooted him a glare and said, " How nice of you to stay over for Christmas girls! Go, get ready for dinner."

Sirius hurried up the staircase to his room. He threw a disgusted look at the recently mounted head of a house-elf and doubled up his speed. He saw his younger brother, Regulus lounging on his bed as he entered the room.

"Um, hello!" Sirius said cautiously. " Nice to meet you?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Regulus replied getting more comfortable on his bed. He looked a lot like Sirius, the same dark hair and slightly haughty look, albeit less handsome than his brother.

Sirius continued inside his room and pretended to rummage for something in the wardrobe. Unable to contain himself he whirled around and asked, rather aggressively, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Regulus said slowly, as though unsure whether to start a conversation or not.

Sirius just cocked an eyebrow.

"I heard you got sorted into Gryffindor." Regulus blurted out finally.

"You got any problem with that?" Sirius growled.

His brother just shrugged. Sirius returned to his wardrobe.

"How are Gryffindor like?"

"Better than this lot you call our family."

"You could say that." Regulus nodded and left abruptly.

Sirius stood staring after his brother, thoroughly bewildered by this unusual display. Then, as he began to get ready for dinner there was a loud CRACK and Kreacher, the family house-elf appeared and Sirius jumped in surprise. "Master Sirius has been called for dinner," the elf squeaked and added under his breath, "Nasty brat landed himself with the Mudbloods. Oh my poor mistress, so disappointed she was.."

"Get out of my room you little devil!" said Sirius loudly over the elf's mutters.

"Mistress has called Master Sirius for dinner." The elf repeated and vanished with another crack.

Sirius sat beside his cousin Andromeda at the dinner table. The conversation was rather formal. Sirius' mother, father, uncle and aunt mostly talked about the Ministry of Magic or the Dark Lord or both. Frequently, Narcisaa and Bellatrix were showered with praise and snide remarks were thrown at Sirius. Regulus watched all this with interest and Andromeda was mostly ignored until-

"What is the name of your boyfriend again, Andromeda?" Bellatrix asked nastily.

"Ted Tonks." Andromeda grunted and Sirius' ears perked up.

"A mudblood." said Arcturus Black, Sirius' uncle and the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees.

"We already have a Gryffindor in the family and now you are associating with mudbloods." said Mrs. Walburga Black.

"You will severe all ties with the mudblood or face dire consequences. This is my final word." Andromeda's father stated. Bellatrix looked positively delighted.

"We must congratulate Narcissa, though. I hear she has acquainted herself with a young man named Lucius Malfoy." Walburga smiled at Narcissa.

"Yes, yes. Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy's son, you know." Andromeda's mother, Elladora announced to the room.

"Very well, very well," approved Orion Black. "We expect nothing less from you, child. The Black family shall seek ties only with those whose blood is as pure as ours. And the Malfoys are a worthy selection. Perhaps, Bellatrix you will find that a certain Rodolphus Lestrange is too."

Bellatrix blushed at this, if you could call that a blush. Sirius was revolted by this pureblood mania. He wondered how he was going to survive through these Christmas holidays, let alone his whole life, with this disaster of a family. He didn't want to think and frankly he didn't want to know.


	9. Swish And Flick

Swish and Flick

Severus was sitting alone on a park bench near the Spinner's End. He was early. He had left the house in a hurry to get away from his parents. His mind drifted to the nightmare his 'holiday' had turned into. The first few days had been relatively peaceful. His father was away most of the time and his mother left him to his devices, although she did take time to inquire him about his activities in school. The trouble began when his father arrived home on the Christmas Eve, drunk and staggering and full of rage. He had slapped his wife and abused her. He even tried to hit Severus but that was when he had passed out. Severus was thankful. Next few days were full of rows between his parents, where his father constantly blamed his wife and son for being magical.

Just then Lily arrived and Severus' trail of thought came to a halt. Her cheeks were pink from running.

"Hey, Sev!" She yelled and hugged him.

"Hello Lily." Severus smiled.

"How was your Christmas? Did you get my present?"

"Yes, yes I did. That was very kind of you. Listen I am sorry I couldn't get you anything."

"It's OK, Sev. But are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"Did you complete your homework? Will you help me out in Potions?"

"Of course! Where are you stuck?"

"The Pepper up potion. I think I forgot some of the ingredients. Can I have a look in yours?"

"I'll send you an owl with the complete list. Lily, " he said abruptly sounding suddenly anxious, "Did you read about the attack in Crawley?"

"How would I know?" Lily replied, "I don't get the Prophet."

" A few masked and hooded figures appeared in Crawley on the morning of 22nd and tortured some muggles in the vicinity."

"Did anyone die?" Lily asked in shock.

"No. The aurors arrived almost immediately."

"Oh, good! Poor muggles, they must have been terrified. But who were the hooded people? And why would they harm the muggles?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nevermind. You want to take a walk around here? I am freezing."

"Alright."

Lily was sitting with Sienna and Severus again on the way back to Hogwarts. After a few minutes of idle talk Lily finally asked, "Who were those hooded and masked people you were talking about the other day, Severus? Why do they torture the muggles?"

Severus and Sienna exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Well, it's kind of their job?" Sienna said, uncertainly.

"What?"

"Lily, they follow the Dark Lord." Severus said in a low voice.

"Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name!" Severus winced.

"Let's not talk about that." said Sienna. Lily huffed at that but let the topic slide.

"Remus!" bellowed James and Sirius as they entered the common room. Remus jumped at that and his parchment slid on to the floor.

"You're back!" he smiled.

"How was your Christmas?" James asked.

"The usual. Mum and dad got me presents."

"Did you like ours?"

"Oh, I didn't open them."

"Why?" Sirius asked, mock hurt.

"Because I figured it would be something mum and dad would confiscate."

James and Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"So what did you get for me?"

"Dr. Filibuster's No Heat Wet Start Fireworks!"

"See what I meant?"

The three boys grinned.

They collected Peter from their dormitory and went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Remus, we need your help." said James brightly.

"No."

"That's rude." said Sirius mock offended.

"You are up to no good I can tell that. You won't be getting any of my help." Remus declared.

"But we had this brilliant idea on the way-"

"Move along there, Potter," said an irritated voice behind James.

"Always a pleasure, Evans!" James called back and made room for Lily to sit.

"So, how was your Christmas?" he said turning to look at her.

"The best! Because you weren't in it." Lily promptly replied.

James looked dejected at that. Lily softened up a bit and said, "I'm sorry. My Christmas was good."

"Mine too, Evans!" James brightened up immediately. Remus, Peter and Sirius were sniggering at him.

"So, Remus, we need you to find a spell that pokes people." Sirius continued.

"Pokes people?"

"Yes a spell that pokes people." Sirius enunciated.

"I'm not going to help you with that."

So half an hour later James, Sirius and Peter found themselves in the library to find out the desired spell themselves. Looking around James realised how rarely he visited this place.

"Where do you reckon we should start?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"You promised me you would help me with the levitation charm. Let's do that first, please." Peter whined. "Flitwick is going to test us next week."

"Alright." James conceded grudgingly.

They found a desk for themselves. Sirius produced a quill and James showed Peter the wrist movements.

Even after half an hour they were with no success. James told him again, "Swish and flick. Like this."

Peter followed him and managed to keep the quill airborne for three whole seconds.

"There you go!" exclaimed his friends in unison and Peter promptly dropped the quill. All three of them looked at it with something bordering on hatred.

"Give it another try, Peter." James encouraged while Sirius gave him a disbelieving look. But try as he might, Peter swished and flicked desperately for the next few minutes to no avail.

Sirius was finally at the end of his patience.

"Merlin's beard, Peter!" He snapped, "Swish and flick, swish and flick, SWISH AND FLICK!"

Terrified, Peter jumped into action, waving his wand desperately and shouting "Wingardium Leviosa" at the top of his voice.

At once several books soared into the air and kept flying to the tune of Peter's wand. Sirius went from exasperated to exited in a matter of seconds and brandished his own wand, swishing and flicking at books at random, waving it in a motion similar to that of a conductor of an orchestra. James was highly amused and joined Sirius a minute later, both of them making the books dance in the air. Peter's books toppled to the ground after the initial excitement was over, but he too stared at the dancing books excitedly. None of them noticed the arrival of Madam Pince, the librarian, behind them until she shrieked at them to get out. The three boys ran for their lives wanting to put as much distance between themselves and the furious librarian. The didn't stop until they were halfway along the third floor corridor, panting heavily, but grinning at each other. There euphoria was short-lived as they heard a faint mewling and a second later Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat appeared out of nowhere. Sirius staggered back a few steps, knowing full well that Filch would arrive any minute now, and fell into what appeared to be a hole in the wall. James whirled around, panicked, when he heard Sirius' muffled "hmph" and scrambled through the hole himself. Peter, however, was rooted to the spot.

"C'mon Peter," James urged him, "you can stay there if you'd rather be caught by Filch." This seemed to bring the desired effect and Peter, too climbed through the hole, landing heavily on the cold stone floor.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Sssshhhhh" Sirius hushed him while James lit his wand and made sure that Peter wasn't hurt.

"Look!" Sirius gasped, his eyes alight with mischief. James followed his gaze to see an endless tunnel ahead. His eyes met Sirius' and the same thought seemed to be echoing through their heads. They looked at Peter and grinned. Peter gulped.

"Oh and yes I found the spell." Remus said casually after their fifth game of exploding snap. They were on their way back to London for the summer vacation.

James, Sirius and Peter had told about the passageway that had landed them into the Honeyduke's sweet shop in Hogsmeade. They had returned from there exitedly and planned on visiting again on the next Hogsmeade weekend for the older students. They had dragged along a reluctant Remus who was torn between curiosity and apprehension. Soon they realised that they could not open the passageway without a spell. Unable to return to the library themselves for obvious reasons they had set Remus to the task of finding the required spell.

"You kept that quiet!" Sirius now accused him.

"Well, I found a couple of spells and decided to try them, myself." said Remus as Sirius huffed.

"It sounds so much fun. Why didn't you take us along?" James demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to be banned from other parts of Hogwarts as well." Remus remarked.

"You know what this means, Remus, don't you?" Sirius asked slyly.

"What?" Remus became suddenly cautious.

"You are a rule-breaker too!" James said delightedly.

"It was an experiment." Remus said in a dignified way.

"Sure, an experiment in rule breaking." Peter teased.

"You don't want me to tell you the spell, after all?" Remus gave them a cheeky grin.

After a lot of pleading from James, Sirius and Peter, Remus relented.

"You have to tap the one eyed witch's hump and say 'dissendium'" he explained.

"That's all?" Peter asked as James and Sirius' eyes shone in anticipation.

"I guess?" Not for the first time, in the whole year, Remus wondered what fresh hell of mischief he had unleashed upon Hogwarts.

A/N : We are very sorry for the delay to upload this chapter! Do leave reviews and we'll post new chapters soon! ;-)


	10. Letters

Dear Sirius,

How are you? I hope your family is treating you well. Are your charming cousins visiting again? I hope you have managed to prank Bellatrix. I want to hear all about it.

I, too, did my fair share of pranking here. Last night Edgar Bones from the Ministry came over for dinner. I spiked his oak matured mead with a nose lenghtening potion I bought from Zonko's. Mr. Bones' nose kept growing longer and longer with each sip. He didn't notice it until it started poking his glass. He looked hilarious. A bit like Snivellus. Mum and dad were livid, though Mr. Bones took it in good humour.

But I have to admit, pranking is not much fun without you.

Do you think you can visit for a few days? I've asked Peter and Remus as well.

Do you remember the thing that we talked about during Easter? What do you think is wrong with Remus' grandmother? Why does he fall ill every time he visits her? Tell me if you know anything about it.

Give hell to Bellatrix.

Yours,

James.

Dear James,

I am well. My parents mostly ignore me. They have Bellatrix, Regulus and Narcissa to fawn over, and Andromeda to scorn. My offenses are small compared to hers.

And yes, I did prank Bellatrix. Quite a number of times. I painted her bedroom in red and gold and replaced her wand with a fake one several times. And last week I wrote a letter to Rodolphus Lestrange signed by her name. In the letter I wrote that she loves listening to muggle songs, that she sings them in the shower, and dances conga when no one's watching. Bellatrix got a very disbelieving reply from Rodolphus. She doesn't know that I was the one who wrote the letter. Not yet.

That prank you played on Mr. Bones was very impressive. I'm surprised how you got out of that one. I would have been grounded for a week at least.

I don't think my parents would allow me to visit you. But you should have Remus and Peter over.

Regarding Remus' grandmother, I think we should see how often she falls ill. Maybe that will help. It might be a hereditary disease.

Anyway, I miss you all a lot. Give me some ideas to prank Bellatrix again.

I hope the vacation ends soon.

Yours,

Sirius.

Dear Severus,

I am really sorry I couldn't meet you before leaving, but mum and dad were in a hurry and Tuney wasn't very cooperative. I told her about my attempt to speak to the Headmaster but she refused to even talk to me.

Anyway, we are visiting Germany and we'll be staying in Berlin for a couple of days. You should definitely visit this place, Severus. Its beautiful!

How are things at your house? Are you alright? We will be back by the next weekend. Do you want to do the homework together?

I miss you a lot, Sev.

Take care,

Lily.

Dear Lily,

I hope you are having fun in Berlin. I would really love to visit the place with you someday.

Things are fine at my home. Father's not around much. Mum and I are having a good time. We play Gobstones together. I'll teach you how and then we can play too.

I've completed my Potions homework but we can do the rest together.

Lily, please take care of yourself. I know Berlin is relatively safer, but still we must look out for ourselves. Send me an owl once you get back home.

I miss you too.

Severus.

Sirius,

From what I have deduced, Remus' illness occurs after, atleast, a month's gap, whatever the date may be.

Do you know anything about those hereditary diseases you told me about? I checked out a few books in my father's study. They were not very helpful.

Can you think of anything else?

Yours,

James.

James,

I sneaked into our library and got out a few books. I think I might know something about it. I just need a confirmation.

Can you invite Remus for a sleepover on the 20th?

Sirius.

Dear James,

I am well. I miss you friends a lot. There's not much to do here. I would be delighted to visit your house. Is Remus coming too? Can you both help me with the Transfiguration homework?

I didn't find the lunar charts you asked me to look for. You never mentioned why you needed them. Will they be useful for the Astronomy homework? Do tell me when I can drop by.

Yours,

Peter.

Sirius,

I invited Remus over on the 20th. I see where you are going. Do you think he has it?

I can't wait to meet you.

James.

Dear James,

I am sorry I cannot come over for a sleepover on the 20th. We are visiting my grandparents. Maybe next week if it's alright?

Have you heard from Sirius and Peter? I don't know if Sirius' parents will allow him to visit you.

I am sure you are living up to your usual standards of mayhem. I hope you don't trouble your parents much.

Hoping to see you soon,

Yours,

Remus.


End file.
